


Pumpkin Head [Podfic]

by midnightmew



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Haunted Houses, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmew/pseuds/midnightmew
Summary: "You couldn't spend a whole night in there," Flash mocks, a rough hand shoving at Peter's shoulder."It's just a house." Peter shrugs.





	Pumpkin Head [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pumpkin Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235048) by [basketcasewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/basketcasewrites/pseuds/basketcasewrites). 



> This is for the Pod o ween 2018 event, for Growlery. The prompt was haunted house, this is a slightly different take on the prompt, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

[Original Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235048)

[Pumpkin Head [Podfic]](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11ZwxE41erZ5ev0rJ0dj4ZEi66U5_ecWy/view?usp=drivesdk)


End file.
